Yo Bakura At Burger King
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: (Ebonics'd version of Bakura At Burger King) So if you haven't read that, it'd be wise to read it first.


**Yo Bakura At Burger King **

(Ebonics'd version of Bakura At Burger King) So if you haven't read that, it'd be wise to read it first.

* * *

Bakura walked into Burger King fo' his motha fuckin job as he always did.

"Yo Bakura, nigga take cruize thru this day!" Ryou said.

Bakura gave him uh strange peep. "What da hell iz wrong wif you?"

"ah'm trying ta sound mo' American so niggas won't pick on me as much." He replied.

Bakura rolled his peeps. "Whatever." Bakura said.

Then he walked ta da cruize thru station, muttering things 'boutthe shadow realm an' bull sheeit. He put on his little headset dat he always had static putting on. fo' some reason, da headset had whitey kitty ears on it an' dat irritated da hell out o' him.

Afta uh few minutes, he heard Anzu screaming. "He`p RYOU'S GONE INSANE!"

Bakura then laughed as da first nigga pulled up ta da cruize thru. Dey wuz in uh whitey `64.

"Yo may ah take yo' bloody order?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah ah'll gots uh whopper wif nuttin' on it." da nigga said.

"Right." Bakura said.

"Whopper wif nuttin' on it!" He shouted back.

Luckily fo' him, Tristan wuz working da kitchen dat day.

When Bakura opened da window ta give da nigga his chickn n` corn bread 'n waffles, he wuz surprised at who he seen.

"Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked up. "Bakura? Well it don' surprise me dat YOU'D be working here."

Bakura growled slightly. "Why da bloody hell is you here? Shouldn't you be at some bloody fancy restaurant wif some money bagging beeotch?"

"Screw da beeotches, ah gots money!" Bakura laughed at what he said.

Kaiba then realized what he had said an' just said, "Just give me muh motha fuckin chickn n` corn bread 'n waffles or you fired."

Bakura rolled his peeps an' gave da CEO his chickn n` corn bread 'n waffles.

He drove off quickly.

Two minutes later, he came back into da restaurant, pissed. Anzu, who wuz at da front desk, wuz surprised at how angry Kaiba wuz.

"WHAT KIND o' BULL sheeit iz dis here?! JUST uh BUN?!" Kaiba shouted.

Anzu called back fo' Tristan an' asked him what had happened.

"He asked fo' uh whopper wif nuttin' on it." Tristan said simply.

"Ah didn't mean it like dat you dum fuq!" Kaiba yelled.

Tristan looked hurt at dis here an' sniffled. "Ah'm sorry!"

Anzu comforted him. "Ah'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, we's don' allow such foul language here. Please leave."

Kaiba looked stunned. "Nahh! Ah wants muh motha fuckin burger!"

Anzu glared at him 'bfoe yelling, "BLAH BLAH FRIENDSHIP BLAH BLAH! niggas BLAH! FRIENDSHIP BLAH phat BLAHHHH!~~~!"

"Ahhh!" Kaiba yelled as he ran out.

~Wif Bakura~

"What do you bloody wants ag'in nigga?"

"Nigga?! ah be uh beotch, thank you! Muh motha fuckin titties is offended!"

Bakura rolled his peeps. "Just bloody order already."

"Muh motha fuckin titties wants uh milkshake."

"Iz dat all yo' titties wants?"

"Yeea ."

"Pull around ta da bloody front then 'bfoe ah send you an' yo' titties ta da Shadow Realm." Bakura said.

When da beotch wuz given her chickn n` corn bread 'n waffles (she turned out ta Mai), another nigga pulled up ta da cruize thru.

"May ah take yo' bloody order?"

"Do you gots fries here?"

"ON MOTORCYCLESSSSS!"

"Jack!"

"Yusei!"

"Nahh."

"Just tell me what you bloody wants." Bakura said impatiently.

"Fries an' uh burger."

"Pull up ta da first window." Bakura said boredly.

Up at da first window wuz Jack an' Yusei, bof on one motorcycle.

Bakura walked ta da window an' gave dem they chickn n` corn bread 'n waffles.

"Werd up nigga dat's uh bloody nice motorcycle-"

Yusei rolled his peeps. "You not riding it."

Bakura shrugged. "It wuz worf uh smok'd."

"Yuseiiiiiiiii!"

"What Jack?"

"CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLESSSSS!"

"..." Yusei then drove off.

Bakura looked afta dem fo' uh moment then go back ta taking niggas's orders.

"Yo. Can ah take yo' bloody order?" Bakura asked.

"Hm.. ah wonder what tyme it iz."

"Order somethin` an' ah can tell you." Bakura said.

"Ah wants uh soda."

"Pull up ta da bloody window." Bakura said.

When he looked outside ta give da nigga da chickn n` corn bread 'n waffles, he wuz surprised at who he seen. It wuz Yugi at da window.

"Bakura?!"

"Yeah. What bloody o' it? Haven't you ever seen an evil villain working at uh bloody cruize thru facility?" Bakura asked.

Yugi looked at him strangely. "Can you tell me what tyme it iz?"

"Nahh. Bugger off now will you?" Bakura said.

"WHY CAN'T ANYONE EVER TELL ME da tyme?!" Yugi shouted, as he drove off.

Bakura stared at him fo' uh moment, but then started paying mo' attention ta his post.

As da next nigga pulled up, Bakura said his usual line.

"Muh motha fuckin name's Jaden Yuki. An' ah'm absolutely flawless!"

"Ah didn't ax fo' yo' bloody name. Ah just wants ta bloody know what you bloody wants ta eat." Bakura said.

"Ain't nobody in da world as fly as me."

"Bloody greeeat. Now order." Bakura said, his patience wearing thin.

"Beotches just line up ta git uh glimpse o' muh motha fuckin sweet moves."

"ORDER ALEREADY OR ah WILL SUCK da BLOODY HAPPY RIGHT OUT o' yo' BLOODY SOUL!" Bakura shouted.

Dere wuz uh pause.

"Iz dere any flawless chickn n` corn bread 'n waffles?"

Bakura groaned an' clenched his teef. "Yeea dere bloody iz. da whoppers is."

"Then ah wants uh flawless whopper. Wif nahh pickles. Pickles aren't flawless."

"What da bloody hell ever. cruize ta da front." Bakura mumbled out.

Bakura quickly gave Jaden his chickn n` corn bread 'n waffles.

"Thanks dog! dis here sheeit be ballin'!" He exclaimed, beaming.

Bakura looked confused at what he said. "RYOU WHAT DID DIS NIGGA SAY?"

"He said dat dis here sheeit be ballin' nigga." Ryou said.

Bakura groaned an' gave up. Obviously Ryou wuz still being mad stupid.

Jaden then drove off.

Finally it wuz da final hour o' Bakura's shift. Da final nigga he had ta cover wuz pulling up.

"Yo may ah take yo' bloody order?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah ah'll gots uh cheeseburger."

"Dat all?" Bakura asked hopefully.

"Actually ah'll gots some fries too." dey said.

"Okay-"

"Actually nahh fries."

"Okay-"

"Actually yeah ah'll gots fries."

"Will you make up yo' bloody-" Bakura started, but he wuz interrupted once ag'in.

"Actually nahh fries."

Bakura slammed his fist down on da counter. "HOW 'boutah SHOVE SOME BLOODY FRIES DOWN YOURTHROAT!"

"BAKURA! iz dis here how you treat uh customer?"

Bakura then realized who it wuz. "Marik ah'm gonna kill you."

"Wif fries." Marik said.

Bakura then threw da head set out o' da window.

~Afterwards~

Bakura rode home on Yusei's motorcycle.

When he gots off, he looked at Yusei.

"Ah thought you said dat ah couldn't bloody ride yo' bike." Bakura said.

Yusei crossed his arms.

"Everybody gets one." dat be uh normal day fo' Bakura at werk.

-Later, wif Bakura an' Marik-

"Bakura thanks fo' da burger this day!"

"Awww bugger off! Why don' you do use yo' bloody Celtic Guardian?" Bakura snapped.

"WHY don' YOU USE yo' CELTIC GUARDIAN?! WHY don' yo' motha USE da CELTIC GUARDIAN?! Awww nahh ah DIDN'T!" Marik shouted.

Bakura blinked.

"ah'm sassy this day." Marik said.

"ah can tell." Bakura said. Don' make me come ova there bitch...


End file.
